How clean is your house: Danny Phantom version
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: Poor Danny and Sam,with a baby on the way and such a messy house,what on earth are they to do? Call in Kim and Aggie of course to save the day! DXS Dont ask me why i made this story /discontinued/


The sun shone high over the ahabitance of Amity park during this lovely summer,children were having water pistol fights on the sidewalks,or going into the shade in the park, along with the many families that had brought themselves into the park for a picnic.

Yet however on the roads of this lovely little calm place, a large red car was going down the road,one of the people inside was wipping half of the clean windscreen down with a cloth, the other,who was driving, was looking rather annoyed.

The cleaning queens Kim and Aggie where traveling to a desperate young boy in need of a clean house because his newly wedded wife was expecting a baby soon, and because she was gone to paris with her parents for the weekend, he decided to surprise her with a beautiful clean house that didn't make her ashamed everytime she walked in the door.

"Do you ever stop woman!" Aggie exclaimed,pulling kim's arm down from where she was presently cleaning the window screen, Shouting about streaks and the horrible little dust mites that where clouding her few of the town. Aggie sighed flustratingly, running a free hand in her short blonde hair and kept her other hand clutched on the wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white.She was not in the mood today.

Kim,who looked insulted and stuck her noise in the air,"Well,I have never been so insulted,those windows were filthy! What if it got so bad that you couldn't see out and we crashed! Who would clean up America then Aggs! No one I tell you! They'd wallow in their filthy ways if we didn't come in and show them how to be cleaning fairies!"

Aggie rolled her eyes,Kim was always like this.Gosh,She felt sorry for the poor man who got stuck with Kim.She decided to change the subject quickly before Kim started her rant about cleaning being "good for the soul."

"So...who is it today Kim?" Aggie asked,only half caring.She had watched that many people's video's begging for help to clean their house that it made her sick at the thought of watching any more.She had always been the one to watch them all through and through because Kim always dandered off, in fact.She did that more than enough, and it was time she had a break instead of kim and she was going to take it like it or not! She smirked as a plan formed in her mind, which caused kim's words to go in one ear and out the other,dang...this shall be fun.

"His name is Daniel Fenton,he lives in a small house around the outskirts of amity park with his new wife Samantha..Hopefully this couple arn't dirty beggers too! or that their house is a dump...I would hate to have another house like that last one! Near broke my back trying to get over the filth! Honestly, once someone turns around and tells me,"Yes Kim, we are being honest and we are dirty beggers who let our house get out of control and do not clean up after ourselves please help us." I shall kiss them on both cheeks!" She said proudly, swinging her arms around like she was giving a cloud a hug or praising the heavens.

Aggie just nodded and "uh huh" 'd,she was too busy thinking of her evil little plan,gosh she was going to need so much coffee...

Kim continued the cleaning of the car for about half an hour more before Aggie pulled up in a drive way of a small, brick house.The curtains were closed over, the garden was a complete disaster with weeds sticking up through the stone path, The fencing that was seperating the house's lawn from the others was missing planks in the groups.The Driveway itself was a nasty little muddy place with weeds sticking out of the cracks here too, and the large willow in the actual front yard that had not been covered in stone gave an eeire hunted house feeling, They both cringed,this was going to be bad.

Both the woman exited the car in slow motion,examing the house like if they missed a tiny drop of detail they'd be screwed.A look of horror on their faces, they looked over at each other.

"Aggie,I think this is the place."

"Yeah,i think so Kim." She whipped her glasses off and cleaned them with her black sleeve,maybe they were streaky,and if she put them back on the house would disappear, or maybe it was a dream, or a nightmare. Hopefully it was, because this was going to become a complete disaster and she knew it, better just hand in her retierment papers at least ten years early.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**disclamer : yes sadly it is true i do not own danny phantom or how clean is your house.They are copyright to butch and whoever made that show and i own only the story line and the newborn baby that sam is going to have.Ok?**

**So...did you like it or hate it? Do you not even know what "how clean is your house" is? if you dont check youtube.I did this because i had no other ideas . thats alll im saying.**

**thanks for reading**


End file.
